


You've Got Things To Learn

by thiefofIight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Collegestuck, F/M, Humanstuck, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefofIight/pseuds/thiefofIight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Vriska Serket and you're a freshman in college who plans on majoring in English and other foreign languages.<br/>Your name is John Egbert, and this year, you're going to be a language assistant in a French college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got Things To Learn

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say that this is pretty much based on my advanced pronunciation class, because the language assistant who's in charge of my course exactly looks like my headcanon for John, so I wondered what would happen if John actually was a language assistant in a college and if Vriska was one of his students.

When they first met, it was in a language lab. Vriska Serket was eighteen years old, and it was the first time she had ever been in this room, for it was her first year of college. She was majoring in English, and John, was the language assistant who would be in charge of her advanced pronunciation class. The twenty-two-year-old came from Ireland and had no idea how he was supposed to handle a bunch of French teenagers who were barely younger than him. But he knew he had to, anyway. That was one of the last steps before he could finally finish school and get the degree that would enable him to become an actual teacher. In the first place, John and Vriska didn’t really care about each other. They didn’t even really notice each other during the first class. To John, Vriska was just another student. And to Vriska, John was just some guy who was meant to teach her on which words of a sentence she needed to put a stress when she was speaking English. But as it was often the case in life, their relationship would change with time. They simply didn’t know it yet. 

It didn’t take Vriska too long to realize that John was actually pretty attractive in his own way, and that he was really good at explaining how English pronunciation worked. It was actually on her third advanced pronunciation that she noticed the young man’s deep blue eyes behind his square-shaped glasses, and that his slight Irish accent probably was the cutest one she had even heard, although she hadn’t heard many accents when people spoke English, since it wasn’t her native language. Most students who would have found themselves having such thoughts about Mr. Egbert would most likely have tried to make it stop or to at least push them away, but it wasn’t Vriska’s case. On the contrary, she actually focused on what was going on in her mind as she looked at him while he was explaining that grammatical words shouldn’t be stressed in a sentence. She needed to find a way to draw his attention on her, and she would figure it all out eventually. She just needed some time, but it would work out. She always managed to get what she wanted anyway. That was how she was. She was simply the best there was, and so, no one could really deny her anything. 

And after that class, Vriska spent a lot of time thinking about how she could make the young Irish man notice her. She was aware that this would be quite a challenge, for John didn’t seem to be the kind of guy who would be ready to break the rules, and doing anything with one of your students wasn’t something that others would consider right. But then again, she also knew that he wasn’t quite her teacher, but simply a language assistant, and that he hardly was younger than her. She simply needed to get a way to make him see her as more than just a student once she would have gotten his attention. And that seemed to be the hardest part of getting John Egbert to like her. But she wouldn’t give up. Vriska Serket simply never gave up on anything she wanted, and that was another reason why things always went the way she wanted them to.

And so, two weeks later, John Egbert started asking himself about the girl who wore blue lipstick. I hardly knew a thing about her, apart from the fact that her name was Vriska, and that she always sat alone. He didn’t really know why it was this way, though. The other students who had advanced pronunciation with her always seemed to avoid her. And somehow, John couldn’t help but think that it was because Vriska looked pretty intimidating. And it was true, for she always looked at everyone as if she was going to eat them. John chuckled to himself when he thought of this once Vriska had left the class: she actually looked like a spider that was ready to kill a fly she had just caught in her web. But for some reason, the young blue-eyed man still thought that she couldn’t be as bad she was trying to make it look like. The reason John had actually started noticing Vriska was because she always looked like she wasn’t paying attention to any of the things he said, but still managed to raise her hand and give the right answer whenever he asked a question. And that blew his mind. After all, even he found some of those pronunciation rules and exercises pretty tricky, and English was his native language. He thought that maybe the young girl had British relatives, and he thought that maybe, just maybe, he would ask her next time she would have advanced pronunciation. 

Vriska was actually pretty pleased with herself when the Irish boy asked her if she could stay for a few minutes after class because he wanted to talk to her. She hadn’t thought that her plan would work out so fast, even though she knew that Egbert would obviously be surprised with how well she did in his class when she always looked so uninterested in what he was saying. But it had worked, and it was all that mattered to her. She was one step closer to getting what she wanted, and in a few months, she would most likely be able to say that she hooked up with the sweet Irish language assistant but that she had ditched him, the way she had already done so with that Spanish exchange student called Tavros back when she was in high school. And of course, that would make most of the girls in her class admire her more than they already did, and the boys would fear her. This was what she truly wanted, after all. Being admired, being feared, being the best. Those were the only things that had always mattered to Vriska. 

But once John had asked her about how she managed to be so good at speaking English compared to everyone else in her class, Vriska realized that her plan wasn’t all well-thought as she believed, because the bespectacled young man would obviously not make the conversation anything but professional, and this was something she hadn’t really thought about. No matter how much she bit her lip or ran her fingers through her long coarse hair while they were speaking, he never looked at her the way she wanted him to. And so, she walked towards her next class feeling slightly defeated. But that didn’t mean that she would give up -- no, giving up wasn’t something Vriska Serket ever did. After all, she had still managed to impress him, and that was better than nothing.


End file.
